LOONATICS UNLEASHED EXPANSION: CONEJO BLANCO
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Un misterioso sujeto conocido como Usagi White/Conejo Blanco a retado a nuestros héroes,los cuales deberán ir a lo que será una trampa sin salida,gente inocente será masacrada,Ace y Tech pasaran un infierno. Introduccion de Usagi en LU- EXPANSION.
1. Chapter 1

**LU EXPANSION CONEJOBLACO**

Jamás podrían olvidar aquella mañana… les había llegado un extraño paquete, el cual estava decorado como si fuese un regalo de cumpleaños o un detalle cursi de una chica… la tarjeta desia "para el líder del grupo… espero que con esto me tomes en serio"

-Vaya… parece que viene de una admiradora… no será de tu prima la loca…-dijo agriamente la coneja del traje rosado.

-No lo creo… ella cuando me regala cosas prefiere hacerlo personalmente…además le gusta empacar sus regalos con tonos oscuros… esta envoltura es muy alegre.-dijo mientras revisaba la caja que era cuadrada y de considerable tamaño. La sacudió un poco, escuchando como el contenido daba pequeños golpes, como si rodara. Miro por unos momentos al mensajero, quien tenia un mal semblante, como si temiera por algo.- disculpa debes querer algo…

-no puedo irme!-dijo repentinamente- El me dejo ir solo si entregaba esto me liberaría… necesito que la abras ahora…

Lexi en ese momento escucho un sonido que venía del estomago del mensajero… era como el sonido de un dispositivo móvil, como un celular.

-Ace, creo que nuestro mensajero trae una bomba en su estomago!!!

-¡¡¡SI, ME OBLIGO A TRAGÁRMELA!!! ¡¡¡me DIJO QUE TENIA QUE TRTAER EL PAQUETE AQUÍ Y ENTREGARLO Y ESTAR PRESENTE CUANDO LO ABRIERAS… ÁBRELO AHORA!!!

-Doc, te necesito aquí ahora… y trae algo con que analizar un paquete…¡RAPIDO!...

-¡por favor!- le imploraba el joven.

-No puedo hacerlo… ¡¿no has pensado que pasaría si la caja fuera el detonador?

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- Pregunto Tech mientras traía en su mano una espacie de linterna.

-Nada fuera de lo común solo- dijo Ace tratando de conservar la calma- solo intentan matarnos con una bomba.

-Supongo que está en la caja.

-Eeññ, no, está en su estomago- dijo mientras señalaba al pobre aludido mientras este se estaba desmayando en la entrada por el terror.

El coyote se apresuro a usar su escáner iluminando el estomago de el mensajero con una aparente luz negra mientras que en una pequeña pantalla él podía ver un pequeño dispositivo explosivo, no mayor que un hueso de ciruela.

-definitivamente es una explosivo… pero no jusgo que sea demasiado potente, a lo sumo sería capaz de destrozar solo sus entrañas…

-¡¡¡ESTOY PRESENTE!!!-grito de nuevo el aludido.

-Disculpa… pero parece que se acciono por medio de una señal… no tiene un reloj que le indique cuando detonar.

-Puedes desarmarla- le dijo Lexi

-No puedo si esta dentro si huso mis poderes podría detonarla.

-Quien quiera que haya enviado la bomba… le dijo que debía estar presente cuando Ace abriera esa caja…

-Pero no sin antes estar seguros de que no detonare la bomba, al hacerlo. ¡¿Te dio un tiempo límite?

-Antes de las 9:15…-susurro el joven.

-Tenemos 30minutos…

Tech analizo la caja… pero el resultado lo dejo confundido, mientras el resto del grupo se reunió para ver qué pasaba con sus compañeros.

-Genial tendremos que limpiar el desastre-comento desatinadamente PATO.

-Extraño…

-Que…

-No hay detonador… pero según mi analizador… dentro de la caja hay materia orgánica.

-pues no me pareció cuando lo sacudí que fíese un perrito.

Ese mal intento de chiste no resulto, en ese momento el coyote lo miro fijamente al dictaminar lo siguiente.

-No percibo signos vitales.

Cuando se escucharon estas palabras la victima de todo esto comenso a temblar como si imaginase siquiera lo que podría contener la caja.

-Bien si no voy a detonar a nuestro amigo… aquí voy…

Ace coloco el paquete en la mesa de centro y comenzó a desenvolverla con cuidado, cuando estuvo descubierta la tapa, respiro hondo y la destapo. Todos los demás se habían acercado para contemplar el contenido.

-YYYYYYYYAAAAAARGGG!!!! – todos gritaron al momento de retroceder de un salto…

-No, e-eso es, u-u-una- Tech se había quedado sin palabras.

-¡¿Es real?!- Pregunto PATO incrédulo ante el contenido de la caja.

-Si-es-real-real-de verdad-genuina-completamente-dijo Rev mientras la observaba detenidamente.

-Según parece es una mujer-dijo Lex mientras ganaba confianza para acercarse nuevamente a la caja- pero quien es.

-E-es mi jefa- dijo el repartidor al ver el contenido, que a su vez lo observaba con ojos fríos, con la boca entreabierta.

Una cabeza humana. Eso era el contenido una cabeza de una mujer madura, de piel morena y ojos marrón, bofa lo cual quiere decir que el resto del cuerpo era pesado, según parecía por la expresión de su rostro ella había sido torturada segundos antes de la decapitación.

-Que alguien le cierre los ojos que me pone nervioso.

Slam se disponía a hacerlo pero fue detenido por Ace.

-no tenemos que entregárselo a la Policía, podíamos comprometer la evidencia.

-¡¡¡NO LA POLICIA!!! EL ME DIJO QUE NADA DE POLICIAS!!!-Grito mientras tenia enfrente a Tech luchando por encontrar la señal que desactivaría la bomba.

-¡¿Cómo sabemos que existe ese El?! hasta donde sabemos tu podrías haber fingido todo esto para hacernos creer que alguien mas despacho a tu jefa.

-¡¡¡ESTO ES EN SERIO… USTEDES NO SABEN DE LO QUE ESE TIPO ES CAPAZ DE HACER… ESTA LOCO, LO VI MATAR A MUCHOS DE MIS COMPAÑEROS DE TRABAJO… Y TODAVIA TIENE …!!!

-Hola… hola…-dijo la caja

-YYYAAAARG!!!!!- volvieron a gritar los loonatics

-Veo que ya abrieron mi pequeño regalo… ¡¿y qué te pareció Ace?! ¡¿Te gusto?!- era una voz masculina pero suave y algo melosa en su tono.

-Es una radio, ¡¿pero dónde?!

-Antes de matar a la supervisora le inyecte nanobot en su sangre, probablemente deben haber construido una radio en la lengua o en las orejas o lo que queda de su cerebro muerto… en fin detalles más o detalles menos…

-¿quién eres? – pregunto Ace mirando la cabeza…

-Soy un mensajero… ustedes han molestado a personas muy importante… pero lo que respecta a mi… solo diré que quiero divertirme… pronto la policía llegara con una invitación a una fiesta privada… solo quiero que asistan tu, el coyote y al pato inútil ese… pregúntales la dirección… por cierto ¡¿esta Bill?

-Si estoy aquí..

-te prometí dejarte ir, ¿no es cierto?- dijo en tono meloso.

-Si.

-Pues te dejo ir. Adios Bill…

En ese momento se escucho un estruendo en la sala… la sala quedo salpicada de materia y sangre, todos se quedaron paralizados… observando a Tech hincado frente a cuerpo de un joven al que apenas supieron que se llamaba Bill, con un boquete en el vientre que permitía ver perfectamente su columna ya que sus entrañas estaban esparcidas por el lugar.

-No puede ser…-dijo Tech quien no podía comprender como pudo suceder esto, el iba a salvarlo, detendría la bomba se la podrían sacar en un hospital, seguiría con su vida. Pero eso no ocurrió. Estaba muerto.

-Adiós Bill, apenas nos conocimos… saben esto siempre me pasa, pierdo muy rápido a mis amigos.

-¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES?!- Grito furioso Ace.

-Me llaman el Conejo Blanco… pero a ti te dejo llamarme el Grandioso Usagi… los estaré esperando. Aunque me pregunto qué clase de héroes son ustedes si dejan morir a alguien en su propia sala.

Después de esta despedida el lugar se quedo en silencio absoluto… en ese momento como si se tratase de un evento perfectamente planificado con magistral sincronía llegaron la policía… Lexi abrió la puerta y un detective de raza negra presento su placa.

-Soy el detective Tontuela… estoy hacinando a un caso de terrorismo y recibí un paquete con una información importante. Y según veo tuvieron un leve desencuentro con Usagi.

Un psicópata a capturado una oficina de paquetería… con 37 rehenes, lo cual obligara a entrar a Ace, Tech y Pato en acción para detenerlo… pero las intenciones de este extravagante sujetó van más allá de lo que nuestro grupo de héroes está acostumbrado a lidiar. Será un dia terrorífico para los LOONATICS


	2. Capítulo 2

**LU EXPANSION CONEJO BLANCO PARTE DOS**

-Necesitamos que nos entreguen los trajes que llevan puestos.-esa fue una orden de un perito mientras se acerco y señalo el que llevaba puesto el joven coyote.

Tech lo miro fijamente, mientras trataba de reponerse e incorporarse, trataba de no temblar, pero era inútil ya que sus nervios lo traicionaban. Todavía podía escuchar como si de una repetición se tratase, el estruendo de momentos antes. Sus tímpanos habían sido severamente dañados por la explosión, de no ser por su capacidad regenerativa seguramente habría perdido permanentemente la audición. Cuando se noto sus intenciones de retirarse a su habitación para cambiar su traje por otro. Fue detenido por el forense.

-No… si se lo quita solo, podría contaminar la evidencia, tendré que cortarlo aquí.

-Mi traje se regenera- dijo el coyote con una expresión cansada persistía el zumbido en sus oídos.- reacciona a mi estructura molecular.

-¿Cuanto tardara en regenerarse?

-10 segundos…

-Entonces necesitare que ustedes me ayuden.-dijo viendo mas miembros de el equipó forense-lo que vamos hacer es que yo cortare y ustedes jalaran con cuidado las secciones que dividiré. No vaya a moverse.

Parecía que dicha orden sobraba, ya que Tech estaba inmóvil esperando que comenzaran, lo primero que fue cortado fue su máscara desde el medio de sus orejas hasta la base de su nuca, para después ser jalada por uno de los investigadores quien llevaba protegidas sus manos por unos guantes quirúrgicos. La máscara fue rociada por un espray que al instante formo un contenedor perfectamente sellado. Poco a poco el resto del traje sufrió el mismo destino. Tech se limitaba a seguir las indicaciones que se le daban, no demostraba emociones aparentes ante el hecho de estar siendo parcialmente desnudado frente a Lexi. Al final solo quedo en ropa interior.

-ahora es el turno del PATO

-Un momento, ¿están diciendo que nos van a desvestir así?- contesto el ave al sentirse amenazado en su "dignidad"- pues yo me niego.

-Estoy de acuerdo- se entrometió en los reclamos Lexi- yo tampoco deseo que me quiten la ropa en frente de todo.

-Vaya quien te viera, ahora si estás de acuerdo con migo, porque te conviene.

-¿Doc… Estas bien?- pregunto Ace mientras esos dos discutían con el oficial.

-Yo… estoy bien…- susurro mientras mantenía la mirada en el cuerpo que estaban levantando- voy a bañarme…-dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación, evitando cualquier contacto visual con el resto del grupo.

Entro en su territorio y cerró la puerta. Se termino de desnudar y entro al baño. Programo la temperatura del agua y dejo que el agua lo mojara mientras que comenzaba a restregarse para "limpiarse" y desasirse de aquel asco que su propio cuerpo le producía. Sobre todo su rostro que momentos antes estaba teñido de rojo.

"todavía puedo percibir el olor metálico de la sangre de ese joven, incluso cuando exploto, un poco cayó en mi lengua, aun recuerdo como sabe"

"Yo debí salvarlo. Yo no fallo… era relativamente sencillo… yo encontraría la frecuencia de la bomba, la trasladaría a otra y la desactivaría antes, de forma elegante y precisa. Después sería necesario llevarlo a un hospital. Pude salvarlo"

Tech dejo de restregar para solo quedarse ahí, mientras le caía el agua. De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar ardientes lagrimas.

"Siempre fue divertido… nadie había muerto… siempre logramos salvar a las personas. Ser un héroe había resultado la experiencia más emocionante de mi vida… pero ahora alguien murió."

"Entre las ultimas cosas que escucho de mi fue que esa bomba destrozaría sus entrañas… fui cruel… cuando yo exploto siempre puedo recuperarme… solo siento dolor… pero siempre me recupero… El no…"

Entonces pudo sentir las endientes lagrimas escapando de sus ojos… eran lagrimas de impotencia… de humillación… y en ese momento grito- ¡QUE CLASE DE HÉROES SOMOS SI DEJAMOS QUE MUERA UN HOMBRE FRENTE A NOSOTROS!- y comenzó a golpear la pared del baño.

"Tech grito" pensó Lexi mientras se dirigía a su habitación solo llevando una bata de baño. Ella era la única persona que podía escuchar lo que pasaba en la regadera del coyote, "además está llorando… no lo culpo" y en ese momento comenzó a llorar también. "Debió ser duro para el no poder salvarlo… creo que aprendimos amargamente que no somos invencibles después de todo"

Paso una hora desde lo ocurrido. Ace estaba hablando con el detective, quien le hacía preguntas sobre si no había visto nada fuera de lo común en las últimas semanas… "pregunta graciosa considerando que común es un concepto ambiguo considerando lo que vemos a diario desde que nos convertimos en héroes al servicio de una misteriosa mujer ,que aparece en un holograma con los colores del arcoíris… sin mencionar a los fenómenos con los que tratamos a diario… este detective debería replantear sus preguntas". Pensaba Ace mientras respondía.

-No… todo ha sido relativamente normal…

-¿Es la primera vez que escuchan de Usagi?

-Si…

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo a través de la cabeza?

- Justamente que ustedes nos dirían donde puedo encontrarlo…

-¿Cómo?- esta contestación lo sorprendió.

-Quiero decir que el dijo exactamente "Soy un mensajero… ustedes han molestado a personas muy importante… quiero divertirme… pronto la policía llegara con una invitación a una fiesta privada… pregúntales la dirección…" ¡¿a qué se refería?! Además es curioso que ustedes supieran que tenían que estar aquí antes de que los llamásemos.

-Digamos que también nos llego otro paquetito como el de ustedes… y otros detalles que corresponden a la investigación y por lo cuanto no compartiré…

-¡¿Quién es Usagi?!- pregunto el líder de los loonatics con una expresión seria y hasta cierto puto tensando la atmosfera.

-Espero que no planeen interferir en esta investigación…

-Y si así fuera.

-Permítame recordarle que interferir en una investigación policiaca está penalizado. Ustedes han hecho varios arrestos ciudadanos, lo admito, pero eso no los califica de ninguna forma como un apoyo para nosotros…además…-el rostro del agente adquirió un matiz severo mientras le informaba la situación.- existe una orden para que ustedes no interfieran en esta investigación o cualquier otra de mi unidad si mal no recuerdo.

"Como olvidarlo, ese dichoso papel llego una semana después de que detuvimos el motín en la cárcel, parte de la política dictatoría de el actual gobierno, tratando de controlar a los mutante del meteoro" Ace pensaba mientras veía fijamente al detective de piel oscura, tratando de mostrar seriedad, le dijo- Entiendo nuestra situación, solo cuando ustedes terminen de recoger, váyanse.

Entonces Tottuola mientras empezaba a alejarse de Ace, se detuvo en seco y dando un leve giro le dijo, con un tono que a pesar de su esfuerzo de disimularlo, era socarrón todavía.

-Por cierto, no pueden quitar la señal que dejamos, harta que pacen dos semanas. También no pueden pasar por ahí en ese tiempo.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a salir de aquí? ¡¡Es la entrada!!

-Usen su imaginación, según estoy enterado, ustedes tienen varios medios de salir de este edificio sin usar la entrada principal.

Este comentario no le cayó en nada en gracia al líder de los loonatics, quien se preparo para ser desnudado como el resto de su equipo. Tech regreso a la estancia y vio que los forenses todavía seguían en su trabajo de reunir evidencia del caso. En ese instante se dirigió a su laboratorio y entro antes de que tanto algunos de sus compañeros como cualquier miembro del equipo de limpieza pudiesen atravesarse en su camino. Cerró la puerta y se encamino a la computadora.

Después de desactivar los comandos de voz-no deseaba que se escuchara su voz dando indicaciones en el exterior, entro a los archivos de las cámaras de vigilancia, selecciono el video de el recibidor de la hora correspondiente al incidente de ese día, verlo le produjo un malestar en el estomago… solo interpretable como náuseas, pero se sobre puso a eso, copio el video y guardo la copia en la memoria de su traje… apago el sistema y salió de su laboratorio… fue entonces cuando fue interceptado por uno de los forneces, quien le dijo:

-disculpe… pero fui informado que usted tiene acceso a los videos de vigilancia… necesitamos el archivo para la investigación.

Tech estaba tranquilo, ya que se les había adelantado, su experiencia con lo de Mallory Casey le había servido para saber que cuando la policía empieza una investigación, inician barriendo con toda la evidencia. Con cortesía fingida lo encamino a su laboratorio, ante el asombro de sus compañeros que no sospechaban sus actividades previas, en el fondo no quería inmiscuirlos en ello, ya que sabía lo ilegal de sus acciones, y entre menos estuvieran enterados en ese momento sería mejor, ya tendría tiempo después, para mostrarles alguna pista que se le hubiese escapado a la policía.

Al fin se retiraron, dejando acordonado el recibidor con una cinta amarilla, alrededor de una silueta marcada en el suelo… solo verla de reojo era suficiente para erizarles la piel. Tech se había encerrado en su laboratorio… pero podía escuchar todavía en su mente las palabras de Usagi… claras y directas "que clase de héroes son ustedes si dejan morir a alguien es su propia sala"… pero sobretodo resonaban una y otra vez sus palabras "… pronto la policía llegara con una invitación a una fiesta privada… solo quiero que asistan tu, el coyote y al pato inútil ese… pregúntales la dirección…"era obvio que la policía no les daría esa información, aun aunque la tuviesen.

Mientras en algún lugar… está sentado un curioso personaje, un conejo de pelaje blanco, vestido con un traje sastre modernista, ostentando una corbata con fistol y un reloj parecido a los de bolsillo sobre su pecho… su rostro está cubierto por una masca plástica de conejo, con una amplia sonrisa… se la había levantado un poco para poder comer una zanahoria… mientras tarareaba una canción…

-Creo que no debí confiar en que la policía les llevara la invitación… son unos inútiles-dijo en un tono despreocupado-es momento de que demuestren que tienen la mitad de cerebro que afirman, o de lo contrario se me arruino este jueguito… y yo que me he estado preparando para este momento. Oye Dolly, ¡¿qué opinas si ahora tu eres la que les lleva la invitación?!

Le estaba diciendo a una chica rubia, la cual estaba amordazada y atada, su rosto se veía deslavado por las lagrimas… y cuando escucho aquella pregunta su primer reacción fue sacudir violentamente la cabeza…

-Dolly…Dolly… no has entendido aun… no te estoy dejando elegir…-dijo con un tono tan meloso que parecía una niña hablándole a un cachorro-ahora te tragaras esto- y saco de su bolsillo una esfera… y al verla la chica intento gritar, pero su grito quedo ahogado por la mordaza…

En ese momento Usagi le quito la mordaza y le introdujo la esfera en su boca, pero en ese momento la chica cerro de golpe su boca y mordió fuerte sus dedos… Crasck… se escucho un crujido… entonces de la boca de ella comenzó a salir sangre al igual que trozos del marfil de sus propios dientes, los cuales se habían despedazado…ella escupió la esfera…Usagi analizo los dedos que ella mordió como si se revisara el estado de sus uñas… los cuales no tenían ni un rasguño… y sin decir nada le propino un bofetón con dicha mano…

-Hijo de perra…

Otro bofetón…por decir cosas desagradables… después de todo… Usagi era partidario de las buenas costumbres… lo habían educado bien…

-No vuelvas a insultarme…-En ese momento saco una aguja de acupuntura y se lo coloco en una zona debajo de la nuca…ella se estremecía…-Te duele, te seguirá doliendo hasta que como una amiga accedas a hacerme el favor de llevar mi mensaje…

-Porque…aaaharrrrg… haces esto… yo no te he hecho nada…

-No es personal…es el tipo de cosas que hago por mi trabajo… ahora aquí tienes… pásatela…- dijo mientras le introducía de nuevo la esfera… para después empujarla con su dedo índice, sabiendo que ella no podría volver a morderlo, de desearlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Espero que les guste este capitulo, disculpen las tardansas con el pero me tope con un lebe bloqueo combinado con el hecho de haber estado muy ocupada, yo admito no ser dueña de Loonatics, ellos pertenecen a WB, que los dejen en el olvido es otra historia, pero para eso nos tienen a nosotros, para no ser olvidados. Si te esta gustando mi historia deja un comentario, si te desagrada deja un comentario, pero no seas indiferente.

* * *

LU EXPANSION CONEJO BLANCO 3

-¿Tech?- Se escuchaba esta voz del otro lado de la puerta…era una voz femenina… y a pesar de estar al otro lado, podía oler su aroma… no en balde tenia el olfato característico de los caninos.-¡¿Por qué no contestas las llamadas?! Ace quiere que todos nos reunamos sobre el asunto de Usagi. ¡¿Tech?!...

Ella se volvió por unos momentos a sus compañeros… todos estaban de acuerdo en que algo estaba marchando mal con su geniecito chiflado.

-Creo que es oficial… lo perdimos…-dijo desatinadamente Pato al momento de que todos le lanzaron respetivas miradas de desaprobación.

-Tech… no se que tanto estás haciendo ahí- comenzó a hablar el líder de los loonatics a la puerta-pero necesitamos estar unidos en estos momentos… las situación se nos salió de las manos… pero no debes culparte por ello y encerrarte como un ermitaño es tu laboratorio.

Era extraño… la primera vez que escuchaba a Ace llamarlo por su nombre… el casi siempre le llamaba Doc… eso tal vez era un indicativo de lo delicada de la situación, o tal vez era indicio de que estaba despertando preocupación en el resto del equipo… eso era algo incomodo, ya que él estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado por los demás, a excepción de la atención recibida por su genio, nadie parecía interesarse por él, Zack tal vez era de las escasas personas cercanas a él… pero él se había ido… y no era probable que se volvieran a ver… y lo había dejado con un conflicto antes de irse. Tech pudo darse cuenta de que el resto del grupo estaba del otro lado de la puerta… los podía oler a cada uno…

-Tech en verdad necesitamos tener esta reunión-dijo Ace- no podemos permitir que las cosas continúen así…

Si pudiese imaginar lo que el joven coyote estaba contemplando en esos momentos… el cerro los archivos, mando una copia a la computadora de la sala de reuniones… y salió de su laboratorio… su rostro reflejo un poco de su estado de ánimo… lívido como si estuviese reviviendo en su mente los sucesos de las últimas horas. Y esto incomodo a los demás en gran manera.

-¿Que hay Doc?-dijo Ace con una leve sonrisa en sus labios… pero al ver que el coyote lo miro con sus penetrantes ojos verdes… cambio su expresión por una de más seria.

-Estuve haciendo una investigación sobre nuestro ignoto…

-Ya empezó con sus palabras raras- exclamo Pato al no comprender lo que había dicho el miembro científico…

-Ignoto… Del latín _**ignōtus**_, desconocido. En criminalística se utiliza para referirse a un individuo que no ha sido identificado… en este caso… Usagi…-dijo Tech de forma automática… pero no como es usualmente… normalmente él era un tanto engreído a la hora de demostrar su capacidad intelectual… pero no hoy… en estos momentos se mostraba indiferente a todo ese tipo de alardes, ahora solo parecía enfocarse en la situación… sobre todo por considerarlo algo personal…

-Dijiste que estuviste haciendo una investigación.-Pregunto Ace algo incomodo- ¿se puede saber qué es lo que estabas haciendo?

-Les recomiendo no hacer preguntas… así so se verán comprometidos…

Entonces esto confirmo lo que Ace estaba sospechando… Tech había hackeado la computadora de la Sección antiterrorismo…

-¡En verdad creo que somos una mala influencia para ti… Doc! –dijo con la leve sonrisa de hace rato…-¡¿no piensas mostrarnos lo que has encontrado…?!

-Ya está la información en la sala de juntas…

"Este sujeto se autonombra Usagi White… un seudónimo hasta donde se ha descubierto… significa llanamente conejo blanco… no se ha descubierto su identidad por el momento… este tipo no ha dejado ningún tipo de evidencia que facilite determinar su identidad…por eso sigue en la categoría de ignoto en los archivos de la unidad antiterrorismo… según los criminólogos encargados del caso… el es un sicario, acecina bajo las ordenes de un grupo… todavía no se ha determinado la identidad de este grupo… podría ser un tipo de sociedad secreta… se caracteriza por infligir dolor a sus víctimas… incluso pude ver algunos de los archivos fotográficos… por favor les suplicare que no me pidan mostrarlos … son en verdad grotescos… y creo que no estamos en ánimos de verlos… solo se ha podido gravar un video de él saliendo de una escena del crimen…"

Mostro en ese momento el video… era el de un pasillo de lo que parecía ser un hotel… la fecha decía 5/29/2772… se veía a un individuo caminando por dicho pasillo llevaba un traje azul con pantalón gris, semejante a un frac, estaba dándole la espalda a la cámara, se veían claramente que era un ser antropomorfo… un conejo de pelaje blanco que tenia desproporcionadas las orejas, ya que estas eran el doble del largo que las de un conejo normal, cayendo a lo largo de su espalda como si fuera cabello… incluso tenia perforaciones en ambas… volteo para la cámara, dejando ver que llevaba puesta una máscara de algún material brillante… o tal vez reflejante, el cual parecía una máscara infantil de un conejo sonriente… entonces hizo una caravana a la cámara para posteriormente levantar un poco su máscara… lo suficiente para dejar ver sus boca… y con un ademan lanzo un beso a la cámara… mientras que sonreía…

"Según los análisis que le hice a este video… este tipo tiene una constitución propia de un chico de 14 años…"

-Pero-eso-no-es-posible-estas-diciendo-que-ese-tipo-es-un-niño-de-la-misma-edad-que-mi-hermanito-dijo Rev completamente horrorizado.

-Dije que la constitución es la de un chico… pero no concuerda con los archivos… algunos son tan antiguos como hace 10 años… o el Usagi del video es un imitador o ha habido más de un Usagi… cual sea el caso… la policía tiene mucha seguridad en lo referente a este caso… tuve que estar burlando sus sistemas por horas… pero no se preocupen… en estos momentos están persiguiendo varias pistas falsas… para el caso… varios expedientes parecen estar en otro sistema que desconozco o no existen… nunca han podido tener una muestra de su ADN en ninguna escena del crimen.

Esto no parecía hacer sentir cómodos a los Loonatics, ya que la información no les daba ningún indicio de quien es este tipo ni de su siguiente acción a seguir.

Después de un rato, Pato se encontraba en la sala jugando con Rev un juego de carreras, Tech seguía investigando, en caso de poder acezar a los archivos protegidos, si es que estos existían en realidad, pero a pesar de que pudiese parecer que había calma, no era el caso, todo lo contrario, en realidad estaban inquietos por lo que había pasado.

Ace trata de meditar un poco para despejar su mente, todavía puede ver el rostro de aquel joven rogando por ser salvado, ¿acaso eso demostraba que las palabras de Usagi eran la verdad? Ese era impotencia, la de no haber podido salvar a ese chico, ese sentimiento le era familiar, incluso la presencia de la policía en el recibidor le había removido viejas memorias. "Aceptar la realidad" esa es una regla importante en lo que respecta al yoga, el no podía cambiar lo que había pasado, por muy doloroso que fuera, pero entonces, ¡¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?!

Un timbre sonó en ese momento, todos lo reconocieron como el indicador de que estaban recibiendo una llamada, por un instante todos guardaron silencio, como temiendo que pudiera ser una llamada indeseable. Los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban eran el de el juego de Pato y Rev y el timbre, el resto miro penetrante e incómodamente al par de aves, como indicando sin palabras de promedio que contestaran la llamada.

-Contesta tu…-dijo Pato sin ánimos de hacerlo al momento de poner pausa en el juego-¡¿ no me escuchaste parlanchín?

-¿Por qué tengo que contestar yo?, haslo tú…-dijo Rev también desganado.

-Ah no, ahora resulta que soy la secretaria no oficial de Loonatics, ya van mas de seis llamadas que contesto yo en esta semana y apenas es martes… ya es hora de que alguien mas conteste para variar.

-Pues –no- voy -a -ser -yo -hoy, -no -tengo -ganas -de -hacerlo.- dijo cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el seño.

-¡¿A que le temes correcaminos?!

-¡¿Yo?!-

En ese momento dejo de sonar el timbre, era seguro que la persona para no dejar recado había colgado. Tech salió del laboratorio, solo porque tenía hambre y quería preparar algo para comerlo rápido y volver a su investigación ilegal. Entro a la cocina y se preparo un sándwich le dio un gran mordisco, en ese instante sonó de nuevo el timbre, y como estaba pensando en lo ocurrido, se asusto atragantándose con aquel bocado, en pocos segundos trato de sacarse el bocado por todos los medios que se le ocurrieron en tan poco tiempo, pero fue inútil y en poco tiempo perdió el conocimiento. Nadie se dio cuenta de esto.

-Que contestes, ¿o piensas dejar que vuelvan a colgar?- dijo Pato autoritario.

-¡¿Por qué no lo haces tú?!

-Fuuuuu…-Ace se levanto de su tatami, se acerco a la consola y dijo- Recibiendo la llamada. ¡¿Qué eso era tan difícil?!

-Hola Ace- Dijo una voz familiar.

-Queena, hola… no me esperaba tu llamada.

-Porque no habrías de esperarla, soy tu prima, ¡¿no?!

-¡Si no fuera demasiado lo que paso esta mañana!- murmuraba Lex mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Lo que pasa es que esperábamos la llamada de alguien más…

-¿De quién? si se puede saber.- dijo en un tono algo malicioso.- ya se… esperas la llamada de Steely, o de Shanty o alguna de tus amigas.- esto lo dijo con algo de mal humor.

- Claro que no…- Dijo un poco disgustado por la indiscreción de su prima, pero en un instante se dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras pensaba en su última visita con Steely, hace unos días… en el departamento de ella.

Lexi puso una expresión de desagrado "claro, tenía que ser un conejo macho al fin y al cabo", y entro a la cocina.

-Te llamo para decirte que dentro de unos días regreso a Acmetropolis, será antes de lo que pensé, voy a darte la oportunidad de invitarme a salir.

-Me gustaría, pero sabes que no tengo disposición de mi tiempo…

-¿En serio?

-Pero yo si podría salir contigo.- interrumpió Pato haciendo a un lado a Ace.

-¡¿Todavía estas vivo?!- pregunto déspota mente Queena- si te me acercas le llamare al juez.

-¿Todavía me guardas rencor?

-¿Los conejos somos vegetarianos?- dijo en un tono burlón- ¿Ace, porque tan serio? Pareciera que hubiera muerto alguien.-esta afirmación fue suficiente para que todos los presentes pusieran una expresión sombría.- ¿que dije algo malo?

-No, no es nada, solo que tuvimos un incidente, es por eso que estamos tensos. – dijo Ace tratando de mantener la sonrisa, no quería involucrar a Queena en este asunto

Lex fue a la cocineta y fue entonces cuando noto al pobre Tech tirado en el suelo. Sintió los signos vitales del coyote, tenia pulso pero no respiraba, incluso le daba la impresión de que su lengua estaba morada. Reviso más detenidamente el interior de su hocico y pudo ver los restos de comida en este, vio entonces el sándwich y ato cabos. Lo levanto con dificultad y trato de hacer la maniobra para estos casos, no era suficiente, porque a pesar de su complexión, el coyote es pesado.

-Chicos… ayúdenme con Tech…- dijo Lexi al resto del grupo.

-¡¿Qué pasa con Doc?!- pregunto Ace.

-Creo que se atraganto con un sándwich, se desmayo, no sé cuanto llevara así- dijo calmada- trate de hacer que expulsara lo que se trago pero es difícil, pesa mucho.

Slam acompaño a Lexi a la cocina…

-¡¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos cuando acaban de oír que uno de ustedes se atraganto y esta inconsciente?! – dijo la coneja platinada desconcertada por lo que escucho y la indiferencia del grupo ante lo ocurrido.

- Ah eso, no te preocupes, Doc ha pasado por peores circunstancias, ya nos tiene acostumbrados, el no se morirá por eso. En un momento entrara por esa puesta un poco confundido, pero no será nada grave.

-¿Estás seguro?... bueno como sea, es una cita, cuando llegue tendrás que permitir que te secuestre, nos vemos.

-Que suerte tienes conejo- hay un tono amargo en las palabras de Peligro.- tienes a una chica tan sexi buscándote a cada rato y te des el lujo de despreciarla.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, ella es mi prima, crecimos juntos, es como mi hermanita.

-Si claro, se te nota lo mucho que te atrae, a mi no me puedes engañar, tendrías que ser un eunuco ser gay para no ser atraído por ese bombón.

-Pato…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si vuelves a referirte a Queena de esa forma, me vas a conocer enojado, y créeme, nunca me has visto en ese estado.

En la cocina:

-Más fuerte, pero no vayas a romperle las costillas.- Lexi trata de mantener su distancia mientras ve como el demonio de Tasmania estruja el cuerpo de el coyote.

En ese momento sonó de nueva cuenta el timbre.

-Tal vez sea tu prima para seguir coqueteándote, ¿qué esperas?- grito Lexi desde la cocina- o tal vez sea alguna de tus novias que busca algo de tu atención.

En ese momento Rev contesto.

-Saludos Loonatics… - fue entonces que se helo la sangre de los tres héroes en la sala, era él.

-¡¿Cómo conseguiste este teléfono?, es privado- Dijo Ace molesto con aquella voz, ya que estaba tan oscura la pantalla que solo se veía una silueta.

-De la misma forma que logro todo, uso la cabeza, ahora escuchen, se que la policía no es capaz de hacer bien un favor, así que les daré una pista de donde es que me encuentro organizando esta fiesta.

-Lo que quieras no estamos interesados.

-Bien, yo creía que ustedes tenían más sentido de la responsabilidad, pero veo que estaba equivocado, mis huéspedes se sentirán decepcionados al enterarse que ustedes no vendrán.

-¿De que estás hablando?

-De ellos- en ese momento, cambio el enfoque de la cámara permitiendo ver todo lo que estaba atrás de él, era varias figuras que asemejaban bultos, pero al enfocarlos mejor, se veía que se movían, y de un momento a otro podían apreciarse mejor, eran personas, estaban atados, y luchando por soltarse, pudieron contar por lo menos once personas, de diferente complexión, edad y raza, todos humanos.- esto es ridículo, en un principio creí que solo apelando a su amor propio sería suficiente pero veo que me equivoque. En estos momentos envie a otra mensajera, ella llegara a su destino pronto, ella es la pista.

Todos estaban impactados, no tenían preparación para este tipo de situaciones, ya que el villano típico que habían enfrentado siempre había sido aquel que estaba interesado en dinero o ambiciones de poder, incluso una venganza, pero este sujeto se salía de la escala que ellos habían establecido.


	4. Chapter 4

**LOONATICS UNLEASHED EXPANSIÓN CONEJO BLANCO**

Capitulo 4

TORRE FRELEG (en la sala de llamadas del cuartel de los Loonatics) :

El grupo frente a la pantalla siente como su sangre se les hiela, comprenden que lo que pasa es peor de lo esperado, hay rehenes; este tipo se había pasado de audaz, al grado en que se le podía considerar de dos formas: este tipo podía ser lo suficientemente idiota para venir a su territorio a insultarlos, o en otro caso, era algo más que un imbécil, Ace realmente esperaba que fuera lo primero.

-¡¿Quién eres en realidad?!- pregunto Ace, en el fondo sabía que esta pregunta no tendría respuesta, al menos una fuera satisfactoria, pero no tenía otra mejor.

-Ya lo dije antes, soy solo un mensajero, pero el problema es que estoy enfrentando es que no puedo presentarme en su hogar para entregarles tan valioso mensaje. Es un contratiempo menor que se soluciona de forma fácil. Ustedes tres vienen a mí, y se los doy.

Pato tiene la extraña impresión de reconocer el lugar donde se encuentran, pero prefiere quedarse callado, no necesita ser ridiculizado por no estar seguro.

EN LA COCINA:

"No es posible esto" piensa la coneja del traje rosa y negro mientras escucha lo que sucede en la sala. Mientras, Slam sigue haciendo la Maniobra de Heimlich para despejar la garganta de Tech.

-Wrrrrgn, wrrrrrgp…. Vamos escupe- en ese momento suena algo que se quebró dentro del tórax del coyote- Oh, oh…

-No me digas…- Lexi pone una expresión de fastidio por lo que acaba de escuchar- volviste a hacerlo… ¿verdad?

-Aah…- Tazmania no tiene ningún argumento en su defensa.

-No te preocupes por eso, Tech puede arreglar sus costillas después, pero necesita aire ahora.- Lexi le vuelve a revisar la lengua, esta sigue azul.  
Slam al escuchar esto, le estruja nuevamente el tórax con sus dos manos, y al fin logra que expulse el trozo de su emparedado, el cual cayó en el piso. Tech seguía inconsciente, llevaba seguro más de cinco minutos así, probablemente tiene daño cerebral, solo necesita un poco de aire para reactivar las funciones más básicas de su cerebro. Slam miro a Lex, era seguro que él no estaba dispuesto a darle respiración de hocicó a hocicó a Tech. Y era más que obvio, que si se le pudiera preguntar a este joven canino, el tampoco estaría encantado con la idea de Slam encima. Tech fue recostado en el suelo y Lexi comenzó a resucitarlo, tarea que se dividía en darle oxígeno y masajear su pecho.

-Vamos; Tech, no te hagas el muerto, sé que me escuchas… vamos- Lexi empezó a preocuparse, mientras comenzaba a considerar que debieron hacer algo más, tal vez una traqueotomía, eso le habría permitido recibir aire en menos tiempo, pero ya era tarde para pensar en lo que se pudo o no haber hecho. Solo les queda hacer esto, y esperar que Coyote reaccione, lo peor del asunto es, que ninguno sabe cuánto puede resistir él sin oxígeno en su cerebro.

-Coff, coff- Comenzó a toser, mientras que comenzaba a recuperar el color normal en su lengua.

VOLVIENDO A LA SALA:

Ace estaba frente a la pantalla, viendo las siluetas que se retorcían en la oscuridad. Incluso por momentos, le daba la impresión de escuchar un llanto, pero posiblemente era un sollozo ahogado por una mordaza.

-¿Dónde quieres que sea el encuentro?- Pregunto tratando de sonar y verse tranquilo, pero en verdad esto no le era sencillo.

-No es tan fácil, el problema es que hay oídos por todos lados, si entiendes a lo que me refiero. Incluso estoy seguro de que el buen Totuola debe estar escuchándonos en estos momentos. Sabes, él esta obsesionado conmigo desde hace tiempo y no quiero gorrones en mi fiesta, la cual es privada.

-Pues no veo como podamos ir sin una dirección.

-Ya había pensado en eso, así que ya mande a otra amiga, ella debe llegar a donde la mande, en media hora, mientras no se entretenga con el desfile del día de Acmetropolis, a ella pregúntale la dirección. Solo espero por el bien de ella, que no tarde en darles su mensaje.

EN EL EXTERIOR:

En el interior de una sonda mimetizada, la cual sobrevuela en los alrededores de la Torre Freleg, se encuentran el Detective Totuola al lado de su compañera de equipo, la Detective Munch (una mujer de piel pálida y con tatuajes en el rostro, los cuales le dan una apariencia de una sacerdotisa celta, su cabello rubio es muy corto, permitiendo ver las perforaciones en sus dos orejas)

-Maldita sea su estampa, el puto sabe que estamos aquí- dijo Totuola mientras rompe el bolígrafo que tenía en una mano, derramando la tinta.

-Sería ingenuo pensar que él no se esperaría eso, después de todo, él ha burlado a esta unidad por años.

-Eso lo sé, al fin y al cabo soy el único que queda del equipo que abrió el caso. _dice el policía de piel marrón mientras se jala un poco la barba. Es obvio lo tenso que esta.

-Solo esperemos que estos tipos no caigan en sus provocaciones, eso nos complicaría las cosas.-dice Munch mientras bebe de una taza.

-Ya le advertí a Bunny al respecto al respecto, él me reto con la mirada mientras me decía que iba a mantenerse fuera. Pero aquí entre nosotros, esto es como lidiar con estrellas mimadas.

-Es lo malo con estos payasos con súper poderes, empiezan a creer que pueden pasarnos por encima, lo peor es que nosotros, los normales, no podemos defendernos de estos fenómenos. Los peores son los Loonatics, alguien los está apoyando, un patrocinador fantasma del que nadie sabe nada, esto me huele a patrocinio de alguna célula terrorista.

-Cállate Munch… no puedo oír al maldito con tus teorías de conspiración.  
Hubo unos segundos de silencio, entre los dos agentes, en el interior de la sonda invisible. Mientras que su equipo rastreaba la ubicación de su sospechoso, se estaba grabando el audio y el video del video llamado. Pero en el fondo sabían que esta acción seria infructuosa.

-¿Dónde está él?- pregunto Totuola a Munch.

-En el otro lado del planeta.- contesto ella con un tono fastidiado- en la ex república de China, según el sistema.

-¡POR MESES HEMOS TRATADO DE DESCIFRAR SU SISTEMA, PERO CUANDO CREEMOS QUE AL FIN LO TENEMOS, EL PUTO MISERABLE VUELVE A JODERNOS CON UN NUEVO SISTEMA! –Grito tan fuerte que por unos momentos se cimbro el vehículo con camuflaje.

-¡Oye! ¡Recuerda que estoy aquí junto!

EN UN BUS DE LA RUTA 18 (DIRECCIÓN Zona 0-Ayuntamiento)  
La joven mensajera va sentada, mirando por la ventanilla, su rostro refleja tanto lo que ha sufrido las últimas horas, también el pánico que la invade, mientras puede sentir como en sus entrañas palpita aquel dispositivo. Sabe que va camino a su muerte; desde el momento en que él, ese diabólico conejo, la obligo a tragar la esfera, ella ya estaba muerta.

-No quiero morir así- pensaba mientras que de sus ojos escurrían lágrimas.  
Pero lo peor era que no podía hacer nada en contra de lo que estaba pasando, no podía gritar, no podía bajar del bus e ir a un hospital. No podía hacer nada, ya que no tenía control de su propio cuerpo.

EN ALGÚN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO…

Usagi se encuentra frente a una pantalla y una cámara, en medio de esta oscuridad se escuchan los gemidos y sollozos de sus rehenes, quienes aterrados miran a su verdugo, dando las últimas instrucciones a los loonatics.

-Solo tomen en cuenta que hoy se conmemora una fecha importante, por eso es importante también que no se retrasen, de lo contrario, por cada hora de impuntualidad, matare a un invitado, y les mandare una fotografía de él posando.  
Por cierto ¿han visto mi trabajo fotográfico?

-Sí, y déjame decirte que como artista eres un asco, Blanquito-dijo Peligro altaneramente.

-¿Sabes algo de arte?- pregunto mientras se inclinaba hacia la cámara, dando la impresión de un rostro gigantesco y amenazante en la pantalla de los loonatics.

-No, pero puedo reconocer la porquería cuando la veo.

Usagi se quedó en silencio. Esto definitivamente no podía ser buena señal, ya que significaba que estaba planeando algo, como todo artista, al menos esa era su auto percepción, no le simpatizaba las malas críticas. Pero peor, no ser tomado en serio en serio era una ofensa imperdonable, significaba que no se le consideraba de suficiente importancia.

El conejo de mascara y traje dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y se dirigió a uno de sus rehenes, el cual se encontraba atado con los brazos a su espalda y de los pies, lo levanto del piso donde estaba tirado, y lo acerco a la cámara.

EN LA SONDA:

-Estúpido pato, no lo provoques- Totuola siente que se le hiela la sangre, ya que ya había vivido esta experiencia.

La voz de Usagi vuelve a escucharse.

-Diles tu nombre.-dijo el conejo al hombre, mientras le quita la mordaza.

-Soy…

-Más fuerte, no pueden escucharte si hablas con voz de ratón.

-Soy Ted Murray… por favor ayúdenme…

-Estas casado ¿no?

-¡Déjanos ir…!- comienza a sollozar el pobre hombre, que no sobrepasa de los 30 años.

-Yo no te dije que dijeras eso- dijo enfatizando cada silaba- Ellos no te conocen, necesitan saber quién eres. Háblales de ti.

-Estoy… casado- dice sollozando- tengo dos hijos, el mayor tiene 5 años, apenas nació mi segundo hijo, no quiero morir, quiero volver a casa con mi familia.

-Vaya Teddy, eso en verdad conmovería al corazón de cualquiera.- Dijo el conejo mientras restregaba su frente (o mejor dicho la de la máscara) contra la del aterrorizado hombre. Entonces lo obliga a voltear de nuevo a la cámara, el conejo está a sus espaldas, abrazándolo con su brazo derecho. Solo puede verse su máscara, parece un fantasma asomándose por atrás del hombre, que respira agitado, incluso forcejea un poco, como una indefensa criatura, ya cuando su depredador le ha asestado una herida fatal.

-No lo hagas- gime Totuola, sabiendo que su suplica no será escuchada.

-Lastima…-dijo el conejo mientras que con un movimiento de su mano izquierda, tan rápido que apenas parece tocarlo, le corta el cuello- yo no soy del tipo que se conmueva con esas cosas.

-Arg- es el sonido que escapa de la garganta, mientras que la sangre fluye. No es una muerte tan rápida, pero si es segura, ese hombre ya puede considerarse muerto. El cae al suelo, sus piernas ya no lo soportan.  
Usagi toma la cámara y lo enfoca, es una toma grotescamente perfecta. Su rostro está congelado en esa expresión de terror cuando comprendió lo que le paso, para estos momentos el está muerto.

-No quisiera ser tú Pato Peligro, cuando tengas que explicarle a la doliente viuda, las razones por las cuales el genial asesino le corto el cuello a su marido.

En la sala de la Torre Freleg, Ace y Rev miran a Pato con tanto desprecio, ¡¿POR  
QUÉ TENIA QUE ABRIR EL PICO?!

-No… esto no es culpa mía- apenas se escuchan estas palabras, son más como gemidos.

-Esto no es un juego,-dijo Usagi- es mi trabajo, es importante que lleguen pronto, les doy 2 horas, a partir de este momento para hablar con mi amiga, por cada hora que pase sin que aparezcan, uno de los invitados se ira de la fiesta. Y por favor, por el bien de todos, tómenme en serio.

"LLAMADA TERMINADA" es la leyenda que aparece en la pantalla.  
Rev en ese momento se le fue encima a Peligro, quien a pesar de lo obvio, no se lo esperaba.

-¡Maldito idiota!- Era la primera vez que se escuchaba una maldición de el correcaminos. En verdad estaba furioso- Idiota, estúpido, imbécil, cretino... ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una de tus estupideces?! ¡Mejor dile ya a toda la armada marciana que vuele en pedazos el planeta!- le gritaba mientras lo zarandeaba violentamente.

-¡Ya suéltame, de ninguna manera vas a decir que es mi culpa! ¡¿Cómo podría saber que el haría eso?!

-No estoy diciendo que sea tu culpa- dice con una voz bastante siniestra - ¡ES TU CULPA!

-Ya cálmense podemos perder la cabeza en un momento así, recuerden que hay mas rehenes. – Dijo Ace mientras los separaba. Es entonces cuando notan a Lexi, Tech y Slam y a juzgar por las expresiones de sus rostros, ellos vieron todo.

Lexi ayudo a Tech a sentarse, todavía no había terminado de regenerar las zonas dañadas de su cerebro, lo cual siempre había sido un aspecto curioso de su factor de regeneración. Este era veloz cuando se trataba de un caso como la carbonización, pero tratándose de daño por asfixia, parecía dar prioridad a las funciones vitales que al resto de las funciones cerebrales. Tardaron 15 minutos en que el coyote recuperara su cerebro. 15 minutos que Totuola aprovechó para llamar a más agentes y colocarlos por los alrededores de la Torra Freleg.

-Ese loco no estaba exagerando, en verdad nos intervinieron la señal. Deberíamos mandar una queja con el comisionado de policía o con la alcaldesa.- Dijo Rev al percatarse de la presencia de los agentes en la zona.

-Están esperando a la mujer que mando ese tipo. – Dijo Lexi

-Las ventajas de un súper oído. – Dijo Ace mientras se asomaba para ver lo que pasaba abajo, sus ojos tienen la capacidad de aumento de una mira telescópica, (de desearlo, podría darle un disparo perfecto a cualquier blanco allá abajo) fue cuando pudo reconocer al detective que los había visitado, y la verdad, el no se veía para nada contento en la calle. –Definitivamente este tipo es importante para ellos ¿Ellos tendrán en cuenta que ella solo es un rehén? En fin, no tenemos tiempo de pensar en ellos. Tenemos que encontrarla rápido.

-¿De qué hablas? Ella es la que viene para acá. –Dijo Peligro, recibiendo una gélida mirada de parte de Ace, todavía no estaba superado lo del rehén muerto.

-Es ilógico creer que Usagi nos diría que mando aquí otro rehén, sabiendo que lo escuchaba la policía.

-Además, no sé si alguien más noto esto- dijo Lexi- él dijo que ella tardaría en llegar a donde la mando, las personas normalmente dicen "llegara a tal hora" o "estará por allá", pero él dijo "a donde la mande".

-Si Lex, Yo también note lo mismo, eso me hizo pensar que él no la mando para acá, ¿pero entonces, donde esta ella?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Notas de Pulpomolcagetero:_**

_Hola, supongo que ya muchos se preguntaran porque tarde tantísimo en volver a este relato, bueno, primero lo que quiero explicar es que cuando comencé a escribir el capitulo 3 me tope con un cambio tremendo, obtuve un trabajo que me obligaba a hacer recorridos de 2 horas de ida y de regreso, además de ubicarme en como desempeñar apropiadamente mi trabajo, eso me causo como una pérdida de confianza para poder escribir cualquier fic, incluyendo este que nos atañe, cuando empecé Conejo blanco había pasado un tiempo desde que concebí al personaje, Usagi originalmente estaba pensado en ser un Acecino serial, pero entre mas pasaba el tiempo más pude desarrollarlo en mi cabeza, ya no veo a Usagi como un simple carnicero, el es definitivamente algo mas, un artista, refinado y extravagante, un estudioso de la anatomía que le gusta desmembrar para comprender como funcionan, su único problema es que no es libre de ir y hacer lo que quiera. Ese trabajo que tanto ama es su prisión. Me sorprendió que resultara tener algo de popularidad. El caso es que yo como mencione pase por ese momento de pérdida de confianza, pensé que si escribía algo apresurada, el resultado sería una historia que empezó bien pero termino mediocremente, tenía que recuperar mi confianza primero. Ahora se que mas que confianza, era que me faltaba mas por aprender, ahora gracias a la excelente acogida hacia RD: El Renacimiento de Hamato Donatello, me he decidido a continuar esta historia, oscura y llena de elementos espeluznantes, asi que se las dejo a su consideración._

_No soy Dueña de Loonatics Unleashed, desgraciadamente es de WB quienes no le sacan el potencial a esta ni a Road Rovers que a mi opinion tambien pertenece al mismo universo. Solo soy la creadora de Usagi White._

* * *

**LU EXPANSION CONEJO BLANCO **

**Capitulo 5**

LOCALIZACIÓN DESCONOCIDA.

Usagi arrastraba el cadáver que acababa de despachar. Nunca le ha temido al trabajo pesado, sobre todo después del día del meteorito. Puede escuchar los quejidos de todos sus prisioneros, quienes trataban a duras penas de escapar. Podía ver el miedo reflejado en sus rostros, ellos sabían que no había salvación, pero se negaban a rendirse, se negaban a aceptarlo, ¿Cómo aceptas que todo está perdido y que solo te espera un ataúd, el crematorio o el creotorio? (destrucción del cadáver por congelación) No hay forma, el instinto de supervivencia es más poderoso que la lógica. Todos quieren vivir después de este día. Pero lo que respecta a Usagi, el no puede sentir conexión alguna con esas emociones, como si fuera incapaz de sentir, como si todo esto fuera solo un juego, a matado a un hombre y eso no ha causado el menor efecto en su ánimo mas allá de ser algo entretenido para él, pero al final, no es capaz de sentir ni remotamente culpa por lo que ha hecho, mato al padre de alguien, al esposo de alguien. Eso no importa, nunca importo. Como un niño que le arranca las patas a un insecto y puede seguir jugando sin sentir la menor pena por el pobre bicho.

-Lo siento, nada personal-Dijo al colocarlo sobre un cuerpo femenino, era un cuerpo levemente obeso, le faltaba la cabeza.-ahora háganse compañía, pero no hagan cosas obscenas, a fin de cuentas esto no es una fiesta de ese tipo.

* * *

UNA SEMANA ATRÁS…

Usagi está sentado en un sillón, esperando a ser recibido, mira a la recepcionista fijamente, ella es una humana, mientras lo hace imagina como podría acomodar sus partes, podría hacer una escultura fantástica con todas esas piezas, el torso podría quedar dividido en dos, clavado en una estaca mientras que los muslos estarían todavía unidos a la cadera, todavía tiene que decidir como acomodaría el resto de las piezas, la cabeza claro esta, no formaría parte de la pieza de arte, esta podía ser limpiada y su cabello peinado de una forma agradable, tal vez agregarle extensiones para poder hacer un peinado extravagante, la colocaría en un platón de plata que tiene guardado en su vitrina. Podría crear una atmosfera parecida a un día de acción de gracias, que la cabeza fuera el pavo, hermoso que se vería eso, sonríe mientras lo imagina.

-Deja de hacer eso- dijo la chica en la recepción.

-¿Hacer qué?-Dijo algo confundido.

-Desnudarme con la mirada, reconozco cuando hacen eso, no me importa que usted sea importante, no aceptare ser acosada en el trabajo.

-Jejeje, linda dama, yo soy incapaz de faltarle el respeto.-La verdad es que le daba risa. ¡¿Se ve como esa clase de enfermo cuando imagina como trasformar en arte a las personas?! Todo esto porque estaba aburrido, esperar es algo que él no sabe hacer. Detesta sentirse aburrido. Es más, no comprende por qué tanta espera. Se imagina que alguien es atendido en estos momentos, se sentía tan menospreciado en varios niveles.

No, es absurdo arruinar un cuerpo con eso de empalarlo después de desmembrarlo, ya lo ha hecho mucho últimamente, tal vez debería simplemente dejarla decapitada, sin ropa y concentrarse en la atmósfera, no quiere algo vulgar, tal vez coloque el cuerpo en una posición que evocara alguna de las deidades de la antigua india, Kali le interesaba, pero el problema sería que tendría que incluir mas victimas para armarla, por el asunto de las extremidades extras, el era muy exigente, tendría que dejar la cabeza original donde estaba actualmente, además de encontrar a otras dos mujeres con cuerpos que compartieran proporciones, Tendría que modificar el cuello para soportar el peso de tres cabezas, además de unir los brazos, esto le llevaría un buen rato, posiblemente tendría que enfriar su departamento para preservar el cuerpo en buen estado… o tal vez usar los "Bichos", eso le agradaba mas, ya que el frio no es de su agrado, a pesar de que se afirma que es bueno para el desarrollo creativo.

-Ya pude entrar- Dijo fríamente la secretaria. Sacándolo de su proceso creativo (¿o sería mejor decir fantasía sicópata?)

-Bien- dijo mientras se levantaba del amplio sillón y se dirigía a la puerta de madera, que tipo de madera era, eso le importaba un comino, solo quería terminar lo más rápido posible con esto para volver a su vida.

-Entre… - dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Señora, ¿en qué puedo servirle?- dijo haciendo gala de sus buenos modales, aparentando no estar frustrado por la espera, pero no resultaba, ella sabía que estaba frustrado, ella lo sabe todo.

-Vaya, veo que ha cambiado de rostro nuevamente muchacho, - dijo la mujer sentada frente a su escritorio, ella lo mira con sus ojos castaños, mientras se mantiene con cierta actitud despóticamente elegante.

-Gajes del oficio, esta línea de trabajo siempre lo obliga a uno a ser transformista. – contesta tratando de fingir respeto a su alteza, sabe que no puede hacer enojar a esta mujer. Es peligrosa en varios niveles.

-Sobre eso quiero tratar contigo, ¿Qué ha pasado con la encomienda?- dijo mientras le mostraba un folder con varios papeles.

-Estoy en ello, realmente estaba en ello hasta que se me mando a llamar.- las cosas se estaban poniendo al rojo vivo ahora, lo peor es que el no parece inmutarse, hasta el momento en que la mujer frente a él dio un manotazo sobre el folder que provoco que su amplio escritorio se sacudiera.

- Esto no es ninguno de tus enredados proyectos,- Dijo el enorme hombre mientras al conejo de una forma que solo puede ser traducida como amenazante - nosotros actuamos de esta manera, seguimos un programa, y tu papel es solo trasmitir el mensaje.

Usagi no le presto atención, "el Sheriffe" como solía llamarle podía ladrar como un perro a ese gato que está en el techo de la casa de sus amos, Usagi no le prestaría mas atención que a la pared, el escritorio o el ventanal, su mirada estaba fija en ella.

-Tú sabes que nosotros somos todo menos matones desorganizados, si alguien se va es por un motivo genuino, como traición a nuestros intereses o entrometerse en nuestros negocios, no habrá muertes innecesarias, ¿has entendido? – dijo ella en ese tono autoritario.

-Si Señora – dijo en tono taciturno, mientras sus piños estaban tan apretados que no había circulación sanguínea llegando a las yemas de sus dedos por tres o cuatro segundos.

-Solo espero que no se repita lo de hace 7 años, donde tuvimos que hacernos cargo de lo que a ti te correspondía – dijo el hombre con una expresión de desprecio en su rostro.

Usagi abrió los ojos más de lo normal, algo en su mente se sentía herido por ese recordatorio, él había fallado en la eliminación de un objetivo, el porqué su organización lo quería muerto no era de su incumbencia, pero el caso es que inexplicablemente lo dejo vivir. Eso es una falta que jamás se olvida por la Reina.

-Eso fue un error de juventud, jamás he vuelto fallar en una tarea. – contesto tranquilo y sonriendo, pero en su interior estaba hecho una tempestad, no de furia, sino de pensamientos que maquinaban un plan, siempre planeando como cobrárselas todas.

-Bien Muchacho, puedes retirarte – dijo la reina mientras le mostraba la salida, pero en un ínstate, esta mujer de alto rango le dijo al tiempo que se acordaba de otro asunto – a si, olvídate de mi secretaria.

- Eeeh, disculpe Señora, creo que no entendí eso ultimo. – Dijo tranquilamente.

- Reconozco cuando tienes interés en una persona no es para tomar un inofensivo café, no te atrevas a desaparecer a mi secretaria, ella ha demostrado ser eficiente, si algo le pasa, te pondría en un "Tiempo Fuera".

Ante esa expresión, el conejo sintió como se le erizaba el blanco pelaje.

-Como ordene su Real Majestad – dijo haciendo una caravana y retirándose, podía escuchar los reclamos del hombre sobre ese último ademan que en el fondo tenía una connotación majadera. Pero no le importo, en el fondo solo quería seguir con sus planes, ella no quería que hubiera muertes innecesarias, pero las iba a haber, también un poco de exceso de fuerza, ya que ese animal que vivía en su interior deseaba tanto retozar, masticar y escupir que no podía menos que satisfacer sus necesidades, había preparado un juego muy entretenido, y ahora estaba preparado para mesclar el placer con el trabajo, ya que sin diversión, el trabajo es una carga pesada.

Usagi contemplo por última vez a la secretaria, ella le dio una mala mirada mientras escribía algo en un teclado holográfico, si, era decepcionante, ella hubiera sido una fantástica escultura, en fin, que se iba a hacer en todo caso.

* * *

EN LA ACTUALIDAD.

Usagi estaba explorando aquel lugar, re estudiando aquel plan para que esta fuera "La Fiesta más divertida" que ha organizado, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos comprendieran donde se encontraba él y sus rehenes, más les valía que se dieran prisa, el tiempo corre.

* * *

EN EL INTERIOR DE LA TORRE FRELEG.

Tech estaba analizando el video, en búsqueda de algún indicio de donde se produjo, el lugar era oscuro, demasiado, se notaba que Usagi utilizo lámparas para iluminar el lugar de forma que el pudiera ver, pero ellos no. Tener que ver en varias ocasiones la espantosa escena de muerte no era nada bueno, menos para su pobre estomago. Pero en su mente saltaba la pregunta ¡¿Cómo pudo matar a un hombre solo pasando su dedo?! La hipótesis de el conejo escondiendo una navaja era factible, pero al analizar la escena, esta tenía que ser pequeña, si ese era el caso, el filo de una navaja así no podría crear una cortada tan profunda, hay mas sobre este sujeto de lo que a simple vista se puede ver.

Mientras los demás estaban tratando de descifrar la pista sobre la "Amiga", era obvio que ella era un rehén más de este maniático. Pero habían caído en cuenta de que no podía ella venir a la torre, no con todo ese pelotón de policías esperándolas ocultos, Usagi sabía bien que ese sería el caso, menciono al detective, desde luego que sabía que estaban ahí.

-Bueno, paso por paso, ¿qué es lo que dijo él?, de nuevo – dijo Ace bastante frustrado, tenían que hacer esto más rápido.

En ese momento un tono de timbre bien conocido por todos son, era que se trataba de Zadavia, ella seguramente ya estaba al tanto de la situación, les sorprendía mas bien que no hubiera llamado antes.

-Loonatics, necesitamos hablar. – Ella se escuchaba bastante diferente a lo normal, ahora su tono de voz era similar al de una madre preparándose para reprender a un niño. Eso obvio no le gusto a ninguno de los 6.

-Zadavia, hoy en la mañana… - Ace trato de iniciar el informe, como era de costumbre, pero fue interrumpido por su misteriosa jefa.

-Estoy al tanto, también sobre que este es un caso en que la policía no quiere interferencia. En definitiva los Loonatics no pueden interferir en este caso.

-¡¿QUEE?! – todos exclamaron sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de decir Zadavia.

-Pero Zadavia, hay rehenes en peligro, gente que necesita que vallamos a rescatarla.- dijo Lexi al recuperarse de la conmoción.

- Como dije antes, estoy al tanto de todo – dijo en esa actitud tan fría e intimidante que adopto desde el principio de esta llamada, no había calidez, era como un tempano de hielo para con ellos. – estoy al tanto de quien es este sujeto, por eso no iran en su búsqueda.

- ¿Acaso crees que no podemos que no tenemos la capacidad de hacernos cargo de este tipo de crisis? – Pregunto Ace mientras sentía que algo estaba mal al hablarle de esa forma a Zadavia, así que solo la miro fijamente mientras el cabello de ella flotaba vaporoso, en ese momento comprendió que Zadavia cuando era tan fría y determinante, tan autoritaria, daba miedo.

-Estoy segura que aun no están preparados – sentencio – ustedes no tienen formación para tratar con este tipo de maldad.

-Pero hemos enfrentado a dementes antes, por ejemplo la Ex del Coyote – dijo Peligro mientras señalaba a Tech, este obvio que lo miro con cierto reproche e incluso gruño.

-Ella nunca fue mi novia, ella era una estudiante a mi cargo, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?...

-Basta – la voz de Zadavia sonó tan potente, tan temible que todos se quedaron perplejos, definitivamente este no era un mal día, era algo peor, ¿Por qué ella no creía que fueran capaces de atender esta emergencia?

-La confrontación con Mastermind era algo inevitable, ella de principio esta obsesionada con Tech, pero a pesar de su gran intelecto, ella no es alguien de planes, es impulsiva y caótica, Usagi White no es lo mismo, este sujeto es astuto, manipulador y con una compulsión por el asesinato bastante palpable. No puedo permitirles ir directo a su terreno, es obvio que está preparado para que de seguro ustedes estén en desventaja, además, como ya dije, ustedes no saben cómo tratar con este tipo de maldad.

-¿Qué pasara con los Rehenes? – dijo repentinamente Tech, recordando nuevamente el horror ya presenciado – ¿que pasara con ellos si no actuamos?

Zadavia no dijo nada. Entonces Tech siguió hablando.

-Zadavia, sabes bien que te respeto, pero yo no puedo darle la espalda a alguien que me necesita, si como equipo no nos permites ir, entonces iré solo contra él.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan terco?" era el pensamiento de Zadavia mientras veía que el coyote no estaba dudando en tomar una resolución. Curioso, no tardaron nada en argumentar algo el resto.

-Lamento esto Zadavia, - Ace tomo la palabra - pero yo apoyo a Tech en este momento, no vamos a quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, esperando que la policía resuelva esto, ellos no han detenido aun, quiere decir que esto es uno de esos casos que no pueden manejar y nuestra labor es enfrentar justamente crisis que superan a las autoridades, por eso formamos el grupo.

-Yo estoy preparada para cubrirle las espaldas a ellos, claro que no vamos a permitir que estén sin apoyo en donde sea que este oculto ese animal. – dijo Lexi mientras trataba de mostrar una resolución.

-Gagfgeggg Geadaggg Hora de la acción – dijo Slam con entusiasmo.

Rev parecía estar ajeno a esta conversación, solo parado, sus ojos se movían un poco, como si estuviera leyendo algo en una pizarra imaginaria.

-Como equipo hemos tomado una decisión, vamos a enfréntalo juntos. – dijo Ace muy seguro de si mismo.

El rostro de Zadavia ahora se veía preocupado, tanto que fue sobrecogedor.

-No podre protegerlos de las consecuencias, ustedes estarán solos, Zadavia fuera.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, ella había sido clara, "las consecuencias" era seguro en referencia a la cuestión legal, o tal vez…

* * *

Rev seguía en el mismo lugar, parado mientras estaba sumido en un estado de contemplación, fue cuando Pato lo noto.

-¿Hola? – dijo mientras le pasaba la mano por la cara, Rev tomo la mano y la hizo a un lado. No estaba en trance, pero verlo tan quieto por 5 min era algo tan inusual.

Ace fue el segundo en notar este comportamiento, y se le acerco para ver que ocurría con el correcaminos.

-¿Rev?

- Shiiiiii – fue la respuesta que recibió, Rev parecía tan concentrado y enfocado, era en verdad extraño considerando que es demasiado energético para poder estar tan quieto por un periodo tan largo.

-¿Qué pasa? Ahora pregunto Tech mientras dejaba por unos momentos de lado el análisis del video.

-Eso me gustaría saber, Doc – dijo Ace algo molesto.

-¿Rev? – Tech se le acerco también y lo miro fijo a los ojos, fue cuando noto los movimientos rápidos de sus ojos, eran tan rápidos que la mayoría pensaría que solo eran temblores, fue cuando lo entendió. – no hay de qué preocuparse, solo está en medio de un proceso mental.

-¿Qué? – dijo Pato Peligro mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Rev a demás de su super velocidad y GPS, también tiene la facultad de acelerar sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué tan rápido? – pregunto Ace, tal vez ya lo había sospechado desde hace un tiempo, pero pensó que era una suposición loca.

-Desgraciadamente no tengo forma de cronometrar los pensamientos, pero por lo que he visto, él hace eso cuando se enfrenta a situaciones en que tiene que pensar rápido.

En eso estaban cuando en la frente de Rev se dibujaron unas arrugas y comenzó a masajearse la sien.

-Wow ¡Bingo! Woowww– se queja mientras busca asiento.

-Ahora que te pasa Plumero.

-Solo estoy con dolor de cabeza ya que hacer esto siempre me provoca eso además es que en verdad esto fue algo complicado y tuve que pensar en muchas cosas diferentes ya saben nunca es definitivo que algo sea justo lo que va a ocurrir hasta que pasa.

-Y eso que te duele la cabeza, sigues siendo un parlanchín – se quejo Peligro.

-Se a donde se dirige la rehén – dijo al final Rev después de la interrupción de Pato. – el problema era que no podía usar mi GPS para localizarla porque yo no la conozco estoy como un perro sin olor que perseguir asi que tuve que meditar sobre el mensaje y mil significados y me di cuenta de que es verdad que ella no vendrá.

-¿Si, y? – le dijo Ace para que continuara.

-Asi que Usagi menciono el desfile, que esperaba que eso no le causara un retraso eso no fue un comentario casual fue un comentario intencional ya que el desfile pasa por cierta zona de la ciudad pero eso no es un impedimento para que pueda llegar a tiempo ya que no interrumpe ninguna de las vías de acceso a donde se encuentra esta torre ella estará en desfile pero pensé después que el hablaba de llegar tarde así que ¿qué lugar podría ser realmente importante para que alguien querría llegar?.

Tech y Ace supieron que quería decir Rev.

-¡Ella va al ayuntamiento al discurso de la Alcaldesa! – dijeron el conejo, el coyote y el correcaminos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pero en medio de tanta gente? – dijo Tech algo contrariado.

-El tipo es toda una diva, seguro quiere hacer un espectáculo de esto. – dijo Peligro mientras hacía calentamiento.

-Solo mantén el pico cerrado esta vez – dijo Rev con cierto rencor, no, jamás van a olvidarlo, jamás.

-¡Loonatics, Let's Jet!


End file.
